Everybody's in love
by OsinR
Summary: Wow lame title, this is a multi pairing fic. Style, Creek, Bunny, Dip, Tyde, gregstophe and maybe more. If you don't like any of these pairings don't read. Warning: yaoi (boyXboy), smut, and swearing. Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, not so long time no see. Here's the first chapter of my newest fic. It's going to have a lot of pairings. Creek (of corse), Bunny and Style are all the ones in the first chapter, there will be more added in later chapters like Gregstophe, Tyde and in the next chapter you'll get some Dip. Nothing big going on in the first two chapters. Anyways I hope you like it because it took a hell of a long time to write.

* * *

*TWEEK'S POV*

Craig, Kenny, Butters and I were standing in Craig's kitchen, we decided to go to his house after school. Well me and Craig had and Kenny stalked us, Butters following behind like a lost puppy. Craig and I would always go to his house after school and hang out, besides isn't that what all best friends do? Actually we're not best friends, he's my best friend but Clyde is his best friend.. I don't have many friends but Craig is really popular, despite him wanting everyone to leave him alone. Sometimes I'd hang out with him when Clyde and Token were there but I just didn't feel like Clyde or Token liked me much. Not that they weren't nice to me, they were but I think they felt that I was trying to steal Craig all for myself.. I kind of was I guess, I know that's selfish though and I'd never force him to only be with me. Oh god this totally makes us sound like a couple doesn't it? Jesus, why would I think this stuff. I mean I like Craig, I've always liked Craig but we're defiantly not a couple. Gah, I totally forgot what I was talking about!

"TWEEK!"

"GAH! Y-yes?"

"You're zoning out, dude" Craig patted me head, like I was a dog or something. I wasn't going to complain though.

"S-sorry, w-what were we t-talking about?"

"Kenny was just talking about some chick and I didn't want to suffer alone," He chuckled, that's when I noticed Butters had left to sit in the living room. He didn't like it when people talked about sex and stuff, especially Kenny. Butters has liked Kenny just as long as I've liked Craig, I know this because Butters is my second best friend (right after Craig). We are the only people who know each others secrets and we know the other would never tell. Wow that sounds super girly.

"GAH! I d-don't wanna talk a-about g-girls!" I haven't came out and told anyone I'm gay, well besides Butters, but I'm pretty sure it's obvious I don't like girls.

Kenny laughed, "Just because you and Tucker are gonna have butt babies doesn't mean chicks are icky Tweek," this wasn't an accusation or anything, that's just how Kenny is. It's normal is basically what I'm trying to say.

"GAH!"

"Dude don't traumatize Tweek, how'd you like it if I told Butters he was gonna have your butt babies?" He flipped him off. Oh if only they knew how willing we both were to do what they were saying.

"I'd punch you in the face, you know Butters is innocent."

"Tweek is innocent too, not to the same extent but pretty damn close, now say you're sorry douche," I love it when Craig defends me like this, protecting me. However I'm not as innocent as he thinks, I mean I haven't done anything obviously but I know a lot of shit. A LOT.

"Whatever, Tweek I'm sorry that you have to have Tuckers butt babies," Craig face palmed and I burst into laughter.

"S-sorry Craig, it w-wasn't f-funny," I was still laughing a little and he sighed.

"It's fine," he ruffled my hair, "are we done talking about this? can we let Butters back in now?"

Kenny and I nodded and Craig went to fetch him. When Craig had gone Kenny gave me a look I didn't exactly understand and smiled. He's so strange sometim- all the time.

Craig brought Butters back and it was as if everything was a little tense in the room.

"Gee fellas, how do y'all think you did on the math test?" Math was the only class we all had together because we all collectively suck at math or in Craig's case just don't give a crap.

"I b-bombed it," I frowned, math and me didn't go hand in hand.

"I think i did a'ight," Kenny said as he got food from Craig's fridge, no one would stop him though. We knew his situation.

"I did fine," That's Craig's way of saying he passed it but he wasn't going to brag, he liked us to think that he really was on the same intellectual level as us. "what about you Butters?"

"Hamburgers, I think I failed it, my mom's gonna ground me when she sees it," Butters frowned.

"Then just don't show her," Kenny suggested.

"That'll just get me into even more trouble," Butters sighed. "What time is it?"

Craig looked over to the clock on the stove, "Five thirty, what time do you have to be home?"

"Six, I think I better start going now then." It doesn't take very long to get anywhere in South Park, but Butters always prepared in case there was like a traffic jam in the side walk or something.

"I'll walk you home," Kenny said with his mouth full, ew.

"Okay," Butters smiled and waited patiently for Kenny to get done eating and pick up his school stuff that had been previously thrown across the room from when we were doing homework.

After they had left Craig went into the living room and threw himself onto the couch, "I'm exhausted, I may never get off this couch," I sat on the floor next to the edge of the couch his head was on.

"GAH! B-but you have t-to go to school, a-and people w-will miss you an-"

"I'm not literally going to stay here forever, Tweek."

"O-oh.." He rolled over and gave me a smile, I smiled back. We just stayed like that for a while and I gradually got the urge for coffee so I headed off to the kitchen. I started up the coffee pot and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. To me being at Craig's house and being at my house are pretty much the same, except the underpants gnomes don't go to Craig's house.

I felt two arm wrap around my waist and I blushed, "Are you making some for me too?" Craig rested his chin on my shoulder. This wasn't unusual, Craig gets really touchy feely when he's tired sometimes. Nothing sexual, just cuddly and junk.

"Mhmm," I said grabbing another mug from the cabinet. It was nice to have Craig all to myself like this, especially when he's in his cuddly mood.

I poured us both a cup of coffee and headed off to his room, him following me. It reminded me of how Butters always follows Kenny. I waited for him to open the door since both of my hands were full, when in his room, I placed his mug on the night stand and just chugged mine like it was nothing. When I was done with my coffee I looked around to see Craig taking Stripe out of his cage. I placed my empty mug next to his full one and sat on his bed.

He walked over and sat next to me, "what time do you have to be home?"

"M-my parents are working l-late t-tonight, they wouldn't n-notice if I was t-there or not. So w-whenever," It was only Thursday so I couldn't completely spend the night but I could stay as late as Craig would allow.

Craig laid down and placed Stripe next to him on the pillow, he grabbed my hips and tried to pull me closer, "Lay downnnn!" He whined like a little kid, I smiled and complied after a little thought. "Closerrrrr!" I got closer, but not as close as he wanted so he just pulled me the rest of the way. "Wanna take a nap?" He said as he spooned me.

"I don't really have a c-choice, d-do I?" I yawned.

"Nope," with that we both fell asleep.

*BUTTERS' POV*

"Well, gosh, thanks for walking me home Ken," I smiled as we stood at my porch.

"No problem'o Buttercup," he returned my smile and my tummy was filled with tiny butterflies.

"Wanna hang out a bit?" I asked, opening the front door the slightest bit.

"Sure thing, thought you'd never ask," he ruffled my hair and we walked inside and up to my room. My parent's didn't seem to be home. That's a good thing because I'm really no suppose to have anyone over after school and my parents aren't too fond of Kenny.

"Well, what'a you wanna do then?" I motioned my arm throughout the room, as if he hadn't been here thousands of times. My room was nice and clean, with rainbows and clouds and Hello Kitty everywhere. It probably looked like a room for a little girl, but I liked it.

"Video games?" He was asking what ones I still had, my parents take away all the ones with swearing, drugs or really anything that could be considered a bad influence.

"I still have Sonic Unleashed, Kirby's epic yarn, and Pokemon Battle Revolution," Kenny looked confused.

"I thought you had a Mario game, your parents took that away too?" I nodded, "what's bad about Mario?"

"They said it's bad because it will encourage me to do shrooms." Kenny shook his head.

"Your parents are crazy." He sat on my bed and held my Hello Kitty plushie on his lap.

"I know," I sat down next to him, frowning slightly.

He ruffled my hair and kissed to top of my head, making me blush and my heart beat a mile a minute. "Don't worry, they can't do this forever. You'll be eighteen next year, you can move out and never have to see them again."

"I don't have anywhere to go though, and no money to go anywhere, they wont let me get a job, Ken, I'll be stuck here," a tear left my eye.

"Now don't think like that, you're sounding like Tweek rambling off one of his conspiracy theories. If you have no where to go then I'll just have to take you with me." I smiled.

"Where would we go?"

"Wherever you want Buttercup."

"Florida?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yepp, and I'll find us a nice big house were we can stay forever and you can play whatever video games you like," I know this is just dreaming. Kenny can't afford to take care of me and him, he only just got his part time job at burger king a couple months ago and he ends up using all of his pay check to take care of his family.

"You're the best person I've ever met, Ken," I say without thinking.

He smiles, "you bring the good out of me, Buttercup," he's called me that since I can remember and still every time he says it I feel special. Kyle is Kyle, Stan is Stan, Eric is Cartman but I'm not Butters, I'm not Leopold, I'm Buttercup.

I was about to speak but Kenny put his finger to his lips, signaling me to be quite. Then I realized why, the garage door had just opened. That means my parent's are home, oh hamburgers. "I guess I'll be going then," I nodded sadly, "I'll text you later okay?"

"My parent's blocked your number again," I said and Kenny sighed.

"I'll go to Kyle's house and use his phone then," he kissed my head again.

"Leopold, come help your poor old mother with groceries!" Kenny walked over to the window, opened it and said goodbye before descending down a tree adjacent to my window. Almost as soon as he left my mother burst into my room, "Leopold, can't you hear?"

"Uh, yes ma'am," I said.

"Come help me with groceries than," and so I did.

My mom said that she wouldn't ground me this time if I cleaned out my room and my closet. I pulled out old boxes I haven't looked at in ages. One full of dinosaur toys, I can get rid of that. One had a couple remote control cars in it, I kept two but got rid of the rest. That would give Kenny and me something to do when my parents eventually just take all my video games away. Then I found a box containing something I hadn't seen since elementary school, my professor chaos costume. It seemed back then that we were all trying to play heroes and villains, the only one who actually did anything really hero like was Mysterion. He was so cool, I couldn't help but look up to him. I sighed as I tossed my old persona into the trash.

When I was finally done with that I grabbed my cell and noticed I had 4 texts and 2 missed calls. "Hey Buttercup, It's Kenny"-Kyle Broflovski (Kenny, 2 hours ago), "Buttercup, you there?" -Kyle(Kenny, 1 hour, 40 minutes ago), "Butters, are you okay?" -Kyle (Kenny, 1 hour ago), "Butters, Why aren't you answering your phone?" -Kyle (Kenny, 10 minutes ago). As soon as I had finished reading the last text I got a new one, "Buttercup, I'm worrying. Do I need to come over there?" -Kyle (Kenny).

"No, I'm fine, I'm sorry I had to clean out my old stuff so I wouldn't get grounded again" -Butters

"Oh thank god, I was scared! I thought your parent's went insane and locked you in the basement or something" -Kyle (Kenny)

"Nope, sorry again, everything's fine :)" -Butters

"Stop saying sorry, it's okay. Find anything interesting?" -Kyle (Kenny)

I thought about the Professor Chaos costume and contemplated telling him about that, eventually deciding against it.

"Well, I found some remote control cars we could play with, threw out most of what I found though" -Butters

"Cool, hey Kyle's kicking me out so he and Stan can be kissy kissy, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Buttercup!" -Kyle (Kenny)

"Okay, Bye Ken, See ya!" -Butters

I lay down and stare at the wall, a few minutes later my phone gets another text, "Whoa, whoa, Me And Stan Are Not Being "Kissy Kissy" :P" -Kyle

I giggled and yawned, looking at the time. It's already nine o'clock. I get in my pajamas and I take a one way train to sleepy town.

*KYLE'S POV*

I finally shoo'ed Kenny out the door, right at Stan was walking up my driveway. "Hey dude."

"Hey, you wanna play video games, or watch a movie?" I stood in the door way holding up 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl' and 'The Notebook'.

"Obviously I cannot pass up an opportunity to watch a film such as 'The Notebook'," he laughed.

"Good, I'll put it in then," I said running off to the living room.

"Wait, Kyle, I was just kidding! Please don't make me watch it!" We did though, and he cried. Stan's secretly a sucker for chick flicks, you'd never be able to tell because of his jock exterior.

By the time the movie was over it was almost midnight. "You tired Stan?" I asked, resting my head on his chest. We had been cuddling on the couch, as we have done many times. Whoever said best friends can't be touchy feely obviously never had one and died alone.

"Yeah, sleep?" I can tell he's really tired because his speech was slurred and his answer was slow. He was going to fall asleep any second. I stood up and grabbed his hand trying to pull him up.

"Come on Stan, you can't sleep on the couch." In all reality he could but I prefer to snuggle when I sleep so I need my snuggle buddy. He groaned and got up, I lead him to my room and when we got to my bed he just fell down. I turned off the light and cuddled up next to him, placing his arm on my back and my head in the crook of his neck. He lifted his leg to lay intertwined with mine. when we were both comfortable we said good night and fell asleep. I don't care if all the other guys think we're gay or shit, Stan's my super best friend and that's all.

"I love you, Kyle," Stan mumbled.

"What?!" but he didn't hear me, he had fallen asleep. He probably wouldn't even remember saying that.

* * *

What do you think? Follow my tumblr for updates, previews, excetra. Reviews and requests are still always welcome. I will be posting chapter 2 on 1-11-13


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I haven't written much of chapter three but I'll try to this weekend, This chapter introduces Pip and Damien. I don't think any more charaters should be added til chapter five maybe. I hope you like it, Enjoy!

* * *

*CRAIG'S POV*

When I woke up from my nap my blonde had left. He had placed Stripe back in his cage and left a note on my night stand.

"Sorry I left, I had to go home. I didn't want to wake you up. I feed Stripe so don't worry about that. If you're reading this before tomorrow, then go back to bed. -Tweek"

I smiled as I read it over again, he takes such good care of me. He'd be the perfect wife, I mean if he were a girl that is. It doesn't bug me that he isn't though, even when I realized that I've fallen for him. Am I gay, no. I'm a 100 percent Tweeksexual. I don't like girls, and I don't like guys. I only like Tweek. We've been so close for so long, not as long as Stan and Kyle but just as close, I'm sure he could only think of me as his friend though.

I don't think Tweek ever had a sexual thought in his life, it wouldn't surprise me. Innocence can't last forever though, Tweek will probably kiss his first girl at around the age of twenty. After that it's only a matter of time before the whore will want to have sex, from there Tweek will, well be Tweek, he'll get needy and always want to be with her. They'll be together and Tweek will completely forget about me. Like I was only a mere stranger he met on the street, there and gone.

I felt a tear leave my eye. I can't tell Tweek how I feel because he'll just get scared. He won't be able to handle being around me anymore. We'll drift apart all too soon, no matter what I do. No matter what happens I'm going to lose my Tweekers, my best friend, the love of my life. By the time I fell back asleep I had been sobbing, clutching onto a soaking note.

*KENNY'S POV*

I walked into the school, like every day, and I made my way to my locker. There was something off about today, I could feel it. Maybe I was going to die today. That happens some times, it doesn't bug me cause I just wake up in my bed again anyway. It's a good way to get rid of any diseases I may have gotten previous to my death, and no one even remembers.

"Hey, sexy," Bebe greeted, giving me a wink and a flirtatious wave. I whistled at her and winked back as she walked by. This was a normal occurrence, nothing to explain my funny feeling yet.

After a few more girls had gave me good morning's and hey there's I noticed what was wrong. I felt bad for not noticing sooner, Buttercup wasn't at school yet. Well if he was than he was avoiding me but I'm gonna say he's just not here. So I went off to go find Kyle, cause Butter's stupid mom blocked my number. Bitch.

I finally found Kyle outside, sitting on the steps leading to the main entrance. He looked like crap. "Dude, you look like crap." He looked at me and flipped me off, "What the hell happened? Stan keep you up all night with his passionate love making?" I laughed but he just added his second hand in a two finger solute. "Seriously though, what happened?"

"I didn't sleep well, what the fuck do you what?" Kyle was pissed, he only swears when he's pissed or joking around. Something tells me he's not joking.

"I needed to borrow your phone again, I can't find Butters," he handed me his phone without saying anything else, than he got up and walked away. "Oh kay then," I didn't have time for his problems.

"Yo, Buttercup. It's Kenny, where are you?" -Kyle (Kenny)

I waited ten minutes without that damned phone ringing. When it finally did I was disappointed.

"Hey! Where are you?" -Stan

"It's Kenny, Kyle gave me his phone and walked off" -Kyle (Kenny)

"fuck. He left his house this morning without waking me up, I'm not even dressed yet!" -Stan

"Kyle's got his panties in a bunch" -Kyle (Kenny)

"Do you know why?" -Stan

"Said he didn't get good sleep, maybe he keeps having wet dreams about your massive cock" -Kyle (Kenny)

"Kenny you're a dick, you know that?" Stan-

"It's my job! *winks* Hey, you hear from Butters this morning?" -Kyle (Kenny)

"My morning's only been going on for 10 minutes, I just got my pants on." -Stan

"Sexy, take them off ;)" -Kyle (Kenny)

"Whore" -Stan

"Thanks" -Kyle (Kenny)

He didn't reply so I decided now would be the perfect time to text Buttercup again.

"Buttercup, are you coming to school? Are you avoiding me?" -Kyle (Kenny)

After a few minutes I got a reply.

"Sorry Ken, I meant to reply the first time but I fell back asleep half way through texting. I'm not coming to school today, I caught a little cold." -Butters

"You okay? You want me to skip and take care of you?" -Kyle (Kenny)

I smiled, I knew he wouldn't want me skipping. He cares too much about education.

"No! Stay at school! You need education so you can get a better job and we can move to Florida C:" -Butters

"Okie dokes, make sure you get better by tomorrow though or I'm coming over." -Kyle (Kenny)

"Mhmm, I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Okay?" -Butters

"Okay, sleep tight Buttercup" -Kyle (Kenny)

With that I went to locate Kyle and give him back his phone. I found him in the first place I looked, the library. Kyle's such a bookworm. However when I found him he was asleep so I carefully slipped his phone in his pocket and left.

*STAN'S POV*

I can't believe Kyle didn't wake me up, he always wakes me up. He's not fulfilling his super best friend duties! I'm half way to school now but I know I'm going to be late. The bell rings In five minutes and I still have ten minutes of walking to do and I have to stop at my locker.

When I finally get to class I sign in on the late sheet. "Where have you been this morning ?" the teacher asks.

"I slept in because someone didn't wake me up," I shot a glare at Kyle, only to find him asleep at his desk.

"It should be your own responsibility to wake yourself up , you're in high school," I nodded and with that he continued teaching and I sat down at my desk.

Class was long and boring, Kyle was asleep the whole time and the teacher didn't bother to wake him up. When the bell for next period ran Kyle sprung up and gathered all his stuff.

"Dude, why did you leave me this morning?" I got up and walked in front of his desk.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," he didn't look at me, he kept his head down.

"That's bull, dude. Are you mad at me? What did I do?" I put a hand on his shoulder and he pulled away.

"You didn't do anything, I just need some time to think, okay?" with that he walked down the hallway, leaving me confused.

I grunted and headed off to second period. I get my science book from my back pack and the teacher announces that we'll be doing a project for the next few days and that she will be picking our partners. I just hope she pairs me up with someone smart because I don't understand any of what we're doing right now.

"Stan, you'll be working with Philip." The teacher said, handing me a packet.

"Who?" I don't know anyone named Philip.

"I do believe that she was talking about me," a cheery British voice said from my left. Oh yeah, Pip.

"Oh, right. Do you understand what we're suppose to be doing?" I asked, flipping through the pages of the packet. It all looked like gibberish to me.

"Of corse I do, it's quite easy and fun really if you enjoy that type of thing." Great, at least he knows what to do, maybe I won't flunk science this semester.

"Cool, do you want to come over to my house to work today or-"

"I'm terribly sorry Stanley but I can not work on the project today, I have a previous engagement I must attend to this evening," Pip stopped me, his face still full of joy.

"Sure, whatever, tomorrow then?"

"Righty-o."

This is going to be a long couple days.

*PIP'S POV*

After a long day of school I found myself hesitant about walking though my front door. You see yesterday an old pal of mine popped into town and requested to stay at my house. The strange and concerning thing about this though is that he happens to be the son of Satan, the anti-Christ, Damien Thorn.

Back when we were friends I hadn't fully understood his ramblings on about taking over the world and enslaving mankind. I thought he was just looking for attention, attention that I was far too willing to give. He betrayed me and sent me into the sky like a firework, I am still very cross with him about that but I felt it best to let him stay, less he want to do it again.

As I got up the courage to reach for the doorknob the door opened, Damien standing in front of me.

"You gonna stand out here all day?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering whether I had the right ingredients to make dinner or if I should go shopping."

"Wouldn't that be easier to decide after looking in the kitchen?" He smirked, his body was lax, leaning against the door frame.

"Right! I suppose it would be useful to do so." I try to move around him to get in the house but his arm shoots out.

"Are you scared of me, Pip?" He reaches for my chin, turning my face to look at him. His facial expression is hard to read, it is defiantly something strong. Not full of joy or amusement, maybe curiosity?

"Honestly, I am a bit." His mouth forms a frown, his hand dropping from my face. He moves to the side and motions for me to come inside, I do so.

Once in the kitchen I learn that I in fact do not have all the ingredients for dinner like I thought I had, I call into the house, "Damien, I am going to the store do you need anyth-"

As I turned around I am greeted by Damien's inverted cross necklace in my face.

"What are you missing, I'll get it," He closed the fridge behind me, his face only a few inches from my own before he retracted.

"I can't allow you to do that, you're a guest."

"And you kindly invited me into your home, so I owe you."

"It's really no bother for me to get groceries."

"I'll go with you then," he smirked, he had gotten closer somehow as we were talking.

"I guess that would be alright," I reason.

*DAMIEN'S POV*

We've been at this vegetable store for a damn hour now, he keeps finding things that he wants to try or things that might add to the dish or whatever. Long story short, this is a lot less fun than I had hoped.

"Damien, do you like brussels sprouts?" Pip asked me, looking at a bunch of mini cabbages.

"What's a brussels sprout?" my head is in my hands. I'm about to give up and head next door, I think it's some kind of sex shop.

"These are brussels sprouts," Pip says holding out a mini cabbage to me.

"I guess so, I mean cabbage is cool." I shrug, he gives me a confused look before laughing.

"Oh dear, Damien, brussels sprouts taste nothing like cabbage." Wow now I feel stupid.

"Whatever, just buy it. If I don't like it, I won't eat it. Are you done yet?"

"Just a few more minutes, Damien, I want to grab a few strawberries first." He says, scurrying to the other side of the store.

I swear he must have bought everything in that damn store. I doubt he'll be able to eat it all before it goes bad.

After he checked out there were five bags of groceries, I insisted on carrying all of them. They were heavy as fuck. Like he bought bricks or something, defiantly nothing a mer mortal could carry all the way back to his house.

"Thank you once again for carrying the bags Damien, I do appreciate it very much." He had a skip in his step and a smile on his face. I was pouting and slouching.

"No problem, it's not heavy at all." Lies.

"That's good, what have you been up to while I was at school?"

"Watching TV," I shrugged.

"That it?"

"Yeah, what did you expect me to do while you were gone eight hours, take over the world?"

"I don't know, maybe. Defiantly more than lay around and watch the tellie."

"It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Why did you come back here then, if you have nothing to do?" He asked curiously.

"Let me rephrase that, I have nothing to do when you're at school."

"What's that mean?" He pouted.

I smirk, not answering his question.

When we get back to his house he starts to work on dinner and I take a very needed shower. I didn't smell or anything, anyone who doesn't take a shower long enough to smell is just gross, I just prefer to be fresh and it doesn't hurt to shower often. Well except for the water bill, it's not mine to worry about yet anyway.

I brought a few changes of clothes to Pip's house but I knew that I would have to go back to hell for more eventually, I plan to be staying here a little longer than Pip would expect.

"Damien, supper's ready." The Brit called from the kitchen.

"Be right there," I pulled on my clothes and dried my hair before walking to the kitchen and sitting at the table.

Pip walked over like a little house wife, setting the table and bringing over the food, "What would you like to drink Damien?" He got two glasses from a cabinet.

"Got any wine?" I ask, piling food onto my plate.

"Uh, no, I'm a little too young to be drinking wine, you are too Damien," he laughed.

"No we're not, it's good to have a glass of wine a day." I use my powers to fill the glasses in his hands with wine.

His eyes go wide and he looks at me, "Don't do that, you gave me a fright. Here," he places one of the glasses in front of me, the other he dumped into the sink, rinsing it and filling it with water. What a waste.

After he sat down and filled his plate with food I started eating, he gave me a strange look and didn't quite understand what it meant.

"What's wr-" then it hit me, he wants to say grace. Fucking Christians. "Do you really have to say it every time you people eat?"

His cheeks turned pink and he looked down at his plate, "I suppose on these circumstances it would be alright not to." He started eating and I smirked because I had won.

As I ate I got an idea, I used my powers to dim the lights and made a candle appear in the middle of the dinner table.

Pip grew uncomfortable with the change of atmosphere. "Damien, what are you doing?"

"Just setting the mood." I take another bite of my food, Pip is a really good cook.

"Wh-What mood would that be?" Pip was shrinking in his seat. He was scared, that much was obvious.

I just continued eating.

* * *

Yay awkward situations! Reviews and requests are always welcome, I still have two one shots that were requested but I'll work on them this weekend as well. Update will be 1-21-13


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there, honestly I didn't think this chapter would be up on time but I got it done two days early. I've been having some bad times lately and I still have to keep up with school and stuff. This chapter is all Creek and Bunny so that means next chapter should definatly focus more on Stan and Kyle. Probably some Pip and Damien too. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and the first one too. I try to respond to the lengthier ones because I can't really send a good reply to a sentince or a few words. I do read them all and appreciate them though. This is the longest chapter so far so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

*KENNY'S POV*

Today is Friday and I'm sitting at home alone with nothing to do. This is a rare occurrence and when it does happen it freaking sucks. Who want's to be cooped up in a small house with four other family members all night? Not this kid, especially since my parents and Kevin are all drunk as hell.

I wonder if Bebe would want to go on a date, maybe Red... but I don't get paid until next week. I don't want to make the girls pay for a date. I guess I'll just hang out with the guys then. I pull out my cell and text Stan.

Hey dude, wanna hang out? -Kenny

Can't. Working with Pip on science project. -Stan

Okay, I'll just steal Kyle then ;P -Kenny

Go ahead dude, he isn't talking to me and he's had a stick up his butt for like three days -Stan

Is it yours? -Kenny

Shut the fuck up -Stan

I smirk but don't reply, he should be focusing on his project, not having his stick up Kyle's ass. Kyle has been a total buzz kill lately so I think I won't text him after all, and I defiantly won't text fatass. That only leaves Craig's crew and Buttercup, I wonder if I can get Buttercup to meet me at Tweek's house...

Tweek? -Kenny

Um, yeah? What? -Tweek

Are you busy? Where are you? -Kenny

I'm not busy, just a little homework. I'm at my house. -Tweek

Great, ask Butters if he want's to hang out. I'll be there in like ten minutes. -Kenny

Oh, okay. -Tweek

*BUTTERS' POV*

Hey, are you grounded? Can you come over? -Tweek

No and yes, It'll take a few minutes though. I'm doing the dishes. -Butters

Cool, are your parent's around? -Tweek

No, they just went out. -Butters

Okay delete this message than but Kenny's coming over too -Tweek

Golly aren't I lucky. -Butters

Did you delete it? -Tweek

Not yet hold on. -Butters

I go to the message and click delete, as I wait for Tweek to reply I finish the dishes and write a note for my parents, telling them where I am.

Is it gone? I don't want your parents to hate me! They'd tell my parents that I disrespected them and my parents will sell me into slavery! -Tweek

Don't worry, it's gone. You can check when I get to your house if you want. I'm on my way. -Butters

Okay, thank you -Tweek

I walk out the door and make my way to Tweek's house. He doesn't live too far away, no one does in South Park, so it doesn't take long to get there.

When I walk in I hand Tweek my phone so he can go through messages and delete the ones he doesn't want my parents seeing. "Hey Tweek, hey Kenny."

"Hi B-Butter," Tweek ginned.

"Hey there Buttercup," Kenny greeted.

"What'da you guys wanna do?" I ask, taking a seat on the floor right next to Kenny.

"We could play some video games," Kenny suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I smile, looking at Tweek.

"I'm g-gonna see if C-Craig can c-come over," he stated before leaving the room.

Kenny snickered.

I crawl over to Tweek's TV and flip through his video games. "What da ya wanna play Ken?"

Kenny crawled up behind me, placing his head on my shoulder, "Whatever you wanna play is cool with me."

"How about Super Smash Brothers?" I open the case to make sure the disk is still there, Tweek's things tend to disappear a lot.

"Sounds good," Kenny gets up and turns on the Wii, grabbing three controllers. He places one on the couch for Tweek, hands me one and keeps the other. I'm player three but it doesn't really matter on Super Smash Brothers because no one person really controls anything unless you set it that way.

We get the game ready and select our characters while we wait for Tweek. Kenny chooses Samus, I choose Kirby and then we wait for Tweek to get back.

"C-Craig's gonna be o-over in h-half an hour." He announces as he enters the living room.

"Cool, pick your character dude." Kenny points to the TV screen. Tweek walks to the couch and picks up his controller.

"You're gonna be Zelda?" Kenny laughed.

"N-No! I'm g-going to be S-Sheik."

"Still a girl," Kenny snickers.

"Gee Ken, Samus is a girl too," I point out.

"Yeah but she's a badass!"

"C-can we just p-play the game?" Tweek sighs.

"Yeah," we chose a random arena and start fighting. Tweek's not very good at the game but he is good at button mashing which gets him a few good KO's, Kenny has a strategy of attacking whoever already has the most damage dealt to them and I just fight whoever's closest. All in all we all do pretty well. Kenny won, Tweek came in second and I was last.

"You'll do better next time, Buttercup," Kenny pats my shoulder.

"Yeah," I smile at him before we start another game. Tweek freaks out every time his character gets near the edge of the course because he doesn't Sheik to fall, I make a point to always attack Tweek when he's close to the edge. However when I do that Kenny comes up and attacks me. In the end Kenny came in first, me in second and Tweek third.

*CRAIG'S POV*

I leave my house after cleaning Stripe's cage and giving him a carrot. I tell Ruby that I'll be home later or maybe tomorrow, she flips me off. I tell her that theres mac and cheese and cereal in the pantry, I should really go groceries shopping. I decide that I'll stop at the store tomorrow after work.

It's almost summer so it's not freezing cold outside like it had been a few months ago and I'm glad. Tweek always gets sick when it's cold, he needs to live some place warmer but his parents wouldn't know that since they're never home.

I knock on Tweek's door and wait for the blonde. I hear him run across the floor to the door and know that once he gets to the door he's going to get on his tiptoes to look through the peephole and make sure I'm not a serial killer.

Once he decides that I am me and not an alien in disguise he unlocks and opens the door, "H-Hi Craig."

"Hey Tweek, what's up?"

"W-Well, uh, B-Butters and K-Kenny are here."

I sigh loudly, Tweek's sneaky. He knew I wouldn't have come over if I knew I had to interact with other humans.

"Thanks," I groan.

"S-sorry," he knows I'm not really mad, not at him anyway.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," I grab his hand and pull him into the living room where Butters and McWhoreDick are sitting on the floor.

"Hey man," Kenny greets, handing me a controller. Player four, no.

"I'm not taking this," I sit on the couch.

"Come on dude, do you have to be player one all the time?"

"Yes." Yes, I do.

Tweek taps my shoulder and hands me his controller, player one. "Thanks, Tweekers."

I'm a dick sometimes, just because I can be. Tweek doesn't seem to mind though, and that's all I care about.

Everyone looks back at the game and I notice that Tweek's using Sheik. I then decide that I'm going to be Link. The game starts and Kenny goes straight for me, leaving Tweek and Butters to do whatever they want. Kenny and me battle through out the whole fight, not even worrying about the other two. We were out for blood. Both me and Kenny are really competitive and that means whoever comes in second will feel shame.

Tweek starts to mildly shake next to me. If it gets too bad I'll turn off the game and maybe send everyone home. Tweek doesn't shake much anymore unless something's wrong. It's triggered by a lot of stressful things big tests, competition, failure and a few other things. They give him really bad anxiety attacks. He's only just started shaking so if we can finish this round before he gets too bad everything will be fine.

But it doesn't, Tweek starts shaking rapidly and before I even pause the game he drops his controller and starts to pull at his hair. He looks like he wants to scream but he wont because he doesn't want to bother anyone with his freak out.

I put my controller down and grab his wrists, pulling them away from his head so he wont start losing his hair. I let go of one wrist but continue to hold the other. I guide him to his bedroom, leaving Kenny and Butters to fight the rest of the round.

"Okay Tweek, take deep breaths. Relax," I pull him to his bed and make him lay down.

He's having trouble calming down, he always does. "Close your eyes, think of something relaxing."

In a few minutes he's back to normal. I make sure he's alright before I let him get up. We go to join Butters and Kenny back in the living room but Kenny stops me at the door.

"Hey Tweek, can you go in the living room? I want to talk to Craig for a sec."

"Uh, s-sure," he nods before exiting, Kenny walks in and closes the door.

"What do you want?" I ask, sitting on Tweek's bed.

"I just wanted to have a serious conversation," he sits next to me.

"I doubt you can do that but okay, hurry up," I glare, this doesn't bode well.

"I was just wondering what you thought of Tweek."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Do you like him, like, like like him?"

"I thought you wanted to have a serious conversation."

"This is a serious conversation!" He pouts.

"Serious conversations don't have the term 'like like' in them," I sigh.

"Well at least I didn't ask if you wanted to shove your dick in his ass, seriously man, I was trying to be serious, dickhead."

"Fine, you tried. Do you want a cookie or something?"

"No.. well, maybe later but I want you to answer my question."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"I think you just want me to say yes so you can make gay jokes at me," I state.

"Have I ever needed to know something like that to make gay jokes at you?"

"No," I shrug.

"Then answer my question."

"Yeah," I decide there's no point in lying. Kenny's not the type of person to blab, and besides he's not a reliable source anyway.

"yeah?"

"Yes 'yeah', were you seriously expecting anything different?"

"Not really," he snickered, I smacked the back of his head.

"Asshole,"

"Yeah, I know." He laughs before his face got serious again. "You gonna tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's weird enough to admit that with only rejection to fear but Tweek could have a major break down or something. I can't hurt him because of something like this."

"He likes you too you know."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's obvious, man, he's practically attached to you."

"You mean like how Butters follows you around like a lost puppy looking for attention," I retort.

"Yeah but that's different, Butters isn't like that. He's like a kid."

"Kids get crushes too Kenny, you've been a whore your whole life. Maybe you'd notice that he likes you if you didn't blow him off all the time to take out any chick that will sleep with you."

"I don't blow him off, he's more important that those girls and I'd see him everyday if his parents didn't hate me!"

"They hate you because you're a whore!"

"Well at least I'm not a complete dick who can't show my own emotions!"

We stop yelling when we hear a knock at the door.

"Are y-you guys o-okay in there?"

I go over to the door and open it, "Yeah Tweek, everything's fine." I walk past him to go get a drink from the kitchen, maybe some asprin.

Tweek followed me into the kitchen. "W-what did h-he what to t-talk about?"

"Nothing."

*TWEEK'S POV*

After Kenny and Butters left Craig calmed down a while, they didn't leave right after Craig and Kenny fought so the tension way scary. Neither of them talked about what happened and it was very awkward.

"H-How's your h-headache?" I ask.

"It left with McCormick," he looked up from his phone and put it in his pocket.

"W-Why were you g-guys fighting?"

"Nothing, he just made me angry. Nothing new."

"Y-yeah but he w-was angry t-too."

"It doesn't matter." I sigh and drop the subject. Craig turns on the TV and a Red Racer marathon is playing.

After a few hours we're snuggling on the couch, an empty bowl of popcorn on the table and a blanket keeping us both warm. We end up watching the whole marathon, which ended at eleven thirty.

Craig spent the night and the next day we went over to his house. We spent a few hours playing games with Ruby and playing with Stripe.

"W-When do you h-have to go to w-work?" I ask from his bed, a small furry creature atop my chest.

"Not until five." Craig picks his pet up and places him back in his cage. I sit up and stretch.

"Th-That's-"

"Can I ask you something?" He rubbed his head and I knew he was getting a headache, maybe even a migraine. Something was bothering him.

"S-Sure," I try to act like I'm not worried but honestly who doesn't worry when someone asks that?

"Uh, first of all I want you to stay calm, no pressure." This can't be good. I nod my head and take a deep breath. "Okay, Kenny told me, um, he told me something and I just want to know if he, uh, if he was lying."

"O-Okay?" I'm a little confused but also nervous. This must be about why they were fighting yesterday.

"Do you like me, like more than a friend?"

Oh God.

"W-Wha- I- N-No! O-Of course n-not!"

"Okay, I was just asking so, yeah. I wasn't, like, coming on to you or anything,"

"O-Of c-course you w-weren't," I try to remain as calm and collected as I can but every second I can feel more and more emotions. "I g-gotta go." I run out of his room, out of his house, all the way to Butters'.

I knock on his door harshly, tears in my eyes. He opens the door and his smile falls.

"Tweek, what's wrong?"

"W-why did you t-tell Kenny!" I sob loudly.

"What are you talking about?" He pulls me into his house and up to his room.

"Y-you were the only o-one who knew so you m-must have told him." He hands me a box of tissues and I take one to wipe my tears.

"About what?"

"C-Craig! H-He just c-confronted me and s-said Kenny t-told him."

"What?! But I didn't tell him! I mean, I didn't mean to tell him. He tricked me! But I made him promise not to tell anyone, especially Craig."

"W-Well he l-lied, and n-now it's only a m-matter of time b-before Craig r-realizes that K-Kenny was r-right. He'll hate m-me," I new wave of tears hit me and I grab another tissue.

Butters hugs me and tries to calm me down before taking my cell phone and dialing Kenny's number. I can hear his voice from the other line. "Hey Tweek, what-"

"Come over to my house right now Kenny." He didn't yell but his words screamed anger.

"Buttercup?" Butters hung up the phone without responding, instead he went back to trying to calm me down.

* * *

Yepp, there it is. The chapter ends with an angry Buttercup. Reviews and requests are always welcome. Even when I'm worried that I won't make deadlines. **IMPORTANT!** If you want updates on my stories, previews and things like that then follow my tumblr, link on my profile. Update will be 1-31-13


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, chapter four here. I hope it's better than I think it is, I rushed it at the end a bit to get it up on time. I hope you like it, it was a pain in the butt to write lol it's worth it if you guys like it though.

To the person who reviewed the last chapter as 'Random': I am so glad you like my fanfics and I wish I was better at expressing my emotions to tell you how extreamly honored I am, I cried reading your review and then I showed my sister and she cried too. Thank you so much and I hope you keep reading!

* * *

*BUTTERS' POV*

When Kenny arrived at my house he ran straight to my room where I was comforting Tweek on my bed.

"Are you okay, what's going on?" He was out of breath and panting heavily.

"I need to talk to you," I got up from my bed and dragged him into the hallway.

"You need to talk to me? Couldn't you talk to me over the phone? You scared me Buttercup, I thought you were hurt! I left work early for this." I don't pay attention to his words, I'm too angry to listen to him.

"Why did you tell him!" I hit Kenny in the chest and then crossed my arms.

"Ow, Buttercup wha-"

"Don't call me that!" I yell. He blinks at me, hurt in his eyes. It almost makes me want to forgive him, almost.

"Okay, Butters," he looks at me as if asking if he's allowed to call me anything. "Who did I tell what?"

"You told Craig! I told you not to tell anyone, especially him! You promised!" I feel a tear or two roll down my face, Kenny goes to wipe them but I slap his hand away, "You lied to me."

More tears leave my eyes and I try not to sob loudly. "Buttercup li-"

"Don't call me that!" I hit him again, trying to aim for his arm but missing because my vision is blurred from crying.

"Butters, listen to me. I only-"

"I don't want to listen to you, you lied to me. You said-"

"I know what I said, but-" I cover my ears so I don't have to listen to him. I'm hurt and betrayed.

It doesn't last long though because after I cover my ears Kenny pulls them down to my sides, hugging me tightly so I can't move or hit him.

"Now listen to me and stop acting like a brat!" I pout and whine but don't say anything, "good boy."

I growl loudly and lick his face in hope that he'll let me go long enough to escape.

"You're lucky that I'm probably the only one who wouldn't punch you for that. Now listen," I sigh in defeat and wipe my tears on Kenny's shoulder." The only reason I told Craig that Tweek liked him was because he told me he liked Tweek but he wasn't going to do anything about it."

I looked up at him, my jaw dropped, "Really?!" Kenny nods, "This is great, Tweek's gonna be-"

"You can't tell Tweek, he's too paranoid. He wouldn't believe us anyway. He needs to go back to Craig's house and Craig has to tell him."

I sigh because I know he's right, Tweek would not believe anyone but Craig about this.

"How do we get him to go back there?"

"You'll have to work on that Buttercup, I'm going to call Craig and then get back to work."

I pout but rest my head on his shoulder, "What are you gonna tell him?"

"Just trust me Buttercup, everything will be fine." He pets my hair and I find it gets increasingly harder to be mad at him.

"Well okay, as long as Tweek's okay."

Kenny lets go of me and says goodbye before leaving towards his job. Now I just need to think of a way to get Tweek back at Craig's house.

When I get back to my room Tweek has stopped crying but now he's laying on my bed, picking the paint off of my wall. "You okay Tweek?"

"N-No."

I sigh, this is going to be difficult. "Do you want to tell me more about what happened? Like what exactly did Craig say?"

"H-he told me n-not to freak out, he s-said Kenny told him t-that I l-liked him, a-asked if it was t-true and then he said n-not to worry b-because he didn't like m-me." I heard him sniffle.

He said that? But then why did he tell Kenny that he liked Tweek? Boys are confusing!

*CRAIG'S POV*

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly into the phone.

"I heard you talked with Tweek," Kenny stated.

"Yeah, he said he didn't like me you fucking dick." I've been sitting in my room since Tweek left, I'm pretty sure I just fucked up our friendship and this bastard calls me acting like fucking God or something.

"That's just cause he thinks you don't like him, did you seriously think Tweek would be able to confess something like that?" He has a point but that doesn't mean he's right.

"Well probably not but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me dude, and now I think he's afraid I'm going to rape him or something." I sigh, what a fine mess Kenny's gotten me in.

"Wrong again, he's at Butters house crying because he thinks you don't like him."

"How do you know that, bastard?" What's Kenny trying to do, get me to make a fool of myself again?

"I was just there, Butters was pissed that I told you Tweek likes you, he even hit me."

"Okay now I really don't believe you, I've never seen Butters angry let alone punch someone." Does he think I'm that gullible?

"I'm serious dude, now listen to me. I told Butters to talk Tweek into going back to your house so when he gets there you have to tell him how you feel."

"You're a dick, why are you doing this?" I grab my head and walk into the kitchen for some asprin.

"To make you and Tweek happy now be grateful, asshole."

"Yeah sure, I'm the asshole."

"Glad you can admit it dude, I got to go I have another call."

I hung up the phone and sigh loudly, Kenny needs to not get into my business. Everything was fine before he brought all this up, I should have told him I didn't like Tweek.

I take my asprin before retreating back to my room. Ruby was sitting on my bed, a look of concern on her face.

"What's up smaller, more female version of myself?" I sit down next to her and she sits in my lap.

"What's going on?" She asks, looking up at me.

"Nothing big, Kenny's just being a dick and made Tweek freak on me." I take out her pigtails and start to brush her hair.

"Is he mad at you?"

"No, he's just a little spooked." I explain.

I continue brushing her hair for a couple minutes in silence and redo her pigtails before putting the brush down.

"Is he not going to come over anymore?"

"Probably not for a while Ruby." I sigh.

"Oh." She looks down at the floor before going back to her room.

I get out of my bed and take a shower so I'll be clean when I go to work, not that my job is all that special but I guess being a cashier at a convience store is better than working in fast food.

When I get out I blow dry my hair and put my uniform on, by uniform I mean a pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt with my name tag on it. I'd prefer if I could wear blue so my hat would match better but I can't so I look like some sort of color blind dork.

I brush my hair and put my hat back on before grabbing my keys and telling Ruby goodbye. I open the front door to find a shaking blonde boy standing there.

"Hey," I greet awkwardly, a little surprised tone finds its way into my words.

"H-Hi," he replies, looking down.

"You okay?" I ask, biting my lip. This whole conversation screams awkward and I need to get to work.

"Y-yeah... I need to t-tell you something." He took a deep breath and started twiddling his thumbs.

I knew exactly what he was going to say, which is a good thing because he only got as far as, "I l-lik-" before he passed out.

*TWEEK'S POV*

I woke up to the comfort of a warm bed, the sheets were pulled up to my nose and it smelled just like Craig. I smiled and buried myself further in the covers.

"You awake?"

I squeak in surprise, pulling the sheets down so I could see. I was staring straight at Craig's name tag, I looked up to his face and what happened flooded back into my brain. I blushed and covered my face again.

"Where you goin'?" I feel his hand grab some of my hair, petting it softly.

"N-nowhere," I retort sleepily.

"Good," he slips his hand under the sheet and brushes his thumb over my pink tinted cheek before reaching lower and pulling me closer to him.

"C-Craig, I need to t-tell you-"

"I know Tweek, I know what you need to tell me." He smiles.

"A-And?" I ask, not sounding as nervous as I thought I would, just curiosity showing in my voice.

"I love you," he kisses the top of my head and I swear I'm dreaming.

"Is t-this real?" I ask, doubting the chances that this could actually happen.

"Yeah," he grabs my chin and lifts it so I'm looking at him.

I put a hand on his shoulder and stretch to kiss him lightly, "I love you too."

We just lay there, holding each other for what seems like hours before he goes to make us some coffee.

While he's gone I check my phone, sending a message to Butters that says:

I think I have a boyfriend now -Tweek

I check my messages and I have a few missed texts:

Hey Tweek, you seen Kyle? -Stan

Tweek, is Kyle at your house? -Stan

Tweek? Hello? -Stan

I send him a text back:

I'm not even at my house, I haven't seen Kyle -Tweek

It's okay I found him -Stan

*STAN'S POV*

After looking for about two hours I found Kyle at the library, he was in the farthest corner reading one of the biggest books I've seen that wasn't a text book or a resource book. He didn't even see me sit next to him because of how into the book he was, he's such a dork.

"Hey Kyle," I pull the hat off of his head and pet his Jew fro.

Kyle jumped in his seat and looked at me, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry dude, I didn't mean to. Chill out," I laugh.

"How's the project going?" he asks, going back to his book.

"Eh, pretty boring, I don't understand it so much so Pip is doing most of the work. He left early so I thought I'd hang out with my super best friend but he didn't answer any of my messages and I had to run all over town looking for him."

"Sounds sucky," He smirks.

"Do you not want to talk to me anymore?" I frown, Kyle keeps ignoring me and I don't like it. Super best friends don't do that to each other.

"What makes you say that?" I looked up from his book with innocent eyes. He almost looked like a kitten.

"Well maybe the fact that you have been avoiding me for a couple days now. It's like you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore." I pout and rest my head on the library table.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just giving you space." What the crap kind of answer is that?

"I didn't ask you to give me space."

"I know but you have a lot of stuff going on now. You have your project to worry about, you have a job, and you have football... and Wendy." He mumbles her name and I figure out why Kyle's being grumpy.

"Kyle, just because I'm going back out with Wendy doesn't mean I can't spend time with you anymore."

"I know that! I just think you need to focus on your project, and football and your job! Those are important!"

"You're important too, Kyle," I ruffle his curls. Kyle's hair is so soft, like bunny fur.

He sighs and reads his book, not talking to me. I sigh too, Kyle is totally on his period or something.

I take out my IPhone and play Slender while I wait for Kyle to stop being a bitch, after I get two notes I get a text message.

Did you make the outline for our project? -Pip

Not yet, after you left I went to go find Kyle and it took two hours -Stan

Okay, when you get it done I would appreciate you E-mailing it to me. -Pip

No prob, give me a few hours though -Stan

*PIP'S POV*

As I was at Stanley's house working on our science project I got a call from a slightly upset demon. After I excused myself to Stanley's kitchen, so as to not disturb him with my phone call, I answered the phone.

"Ello, Damien?" I ask through the small electronic device.

"Pip, can you come home?" He sounded annoyed, or maybe hurt.

"What's wrong? Can it wait?" There's a caring, worried tone to my voice.

"Maybe, I mean if what you're doing is really important than stay but if it can be done another time than I want you to come home." His words weren't trying to make it seem like an order but his voice let me now that it would be best for me to come home.

"Alright, I will wrap things up here and be home in about ten minutes." I said, trying not to sound disappointed that I was the reason me and Stanley couldn't work on our project again.

"Thanks, bye." He hung up before I could say good bye to him as well.

I walked back to Stanley's living room where we were working and informed him that I was very sorry but I had to leave. He said he'd get the outline for the project done if I could do the next part. I agreed and left to go back to my house.

When I go there I was greeted by an unfriendly Anti-Christ sitting on my porch.

"Why are you out here? It's quite chilly out today, you might catch a cold." I touch his forehead and it's warm. "Oh dear."

"Pip, I'm from hell, I'm always warm everywhere." He moves my hand to his neck and it's the same temperature at his head was.

"Oh, right. What are you doing out here though?" I walk to the door and open it, motioning for him to go inside.

"Pip, how much religious stuff do you have? Like crosses, bibles, holy water. Even though I don't think you have holy water laying around."

"Actually I did, just a little but I thought it would be best to throw it out since you've been staying here. I threw it out this morning but a bit of it leaked onto the carpet."

"Damnit Pip," he shook his head and sighed loudly.

"What? Should I have kept it?"

"Of course not, that stuff is vile. I can smell it in the carpet and it's giving me a migraine." He rubbed at his temple, groaning loudly.

"I- I'm sorry Damien, I didn't know it would do that. I can wash it out if you want." I close the door, hoping that will mask the smell some from Damien's nose.

"Water won't get it out, you 'blessed' your carpet. The only way to get it out is to taint it."

"How does one do that?" I inquire, do I have to buy unholy water? Is that a thing?

"Well the most commonly used form is blood but there are a few other ways to do it... More difficult ways though."

"How much blood?" I pale. At least my carpet is dark so the stain won't show.

"Just as much at the amount of holy water was spilled, it should only be a few drops. If you show me where you spilled it I can take care of it." He glanced at the door with weary eyes.

"It's alright, I'll do it. It's my fault it happened and I don't want your headache getting worse by going near it. Just sit on the step until I call you back in."

"Pip, are you suggesting you use your own blood for this?" He smirked.

"Well, yeah... I mean it's better if-"

"Pip, you don't have to use that. Here," Damien took his inverted cross necklace off and pulled a vile of red liquid out of the back of it.

"Is this..?"

"Mine? No," he handed it to me and I took the vile.

I went inside to where I spilt the water and poured a few drops of the blood on it. I rubbed it into the carpet and then went to wash my hands.

"Damien!" I called, "Come in and tell me if it's better."

I hear the front door open and Damien walks into the kitchen.

"How is it? Did it work?" I ask, drying my hands.

"Yeah it did," Damien hugged me from behind, "You're the best, Pip!"

He kissed my cheek.

* * *

Yeah, can you tell I rushed the end? Reviews and Requests are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed it. Update will be 2-10-13 and I might be posting a new fic soon called "Insane" but I'll tell you guys more about it in the next update and on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry this is three days late. Honestly it's because I've been very depressed over being single and writting about a bunch of happy relationships doesn't help that. I'm writting an one-shot for valentines day, it's going to be CartmanXButters as per request. I'm also going to post a Kyman oneshot some time next month. I'm suppose to go to an anime convention next month too.

Anyway Happy Valentines day and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

*DAMIEN'S POV*

"Damien!" Pip Shouted, wiggling to get out of my arms, "That is highly inappropriate behavior for two gentlemen!"

He kept trying to get out of my grasp but I'm too strong for him, I try my best not to squeeze him too hard though, I wouldn't want to squish the little Brit. "Well that's good," I whisper in his ear, making sure he can feel my lips lightly brush his skin, "Because I'm no gentleman."

I notice his cheeks turn a light shade of pink that looks good on him. He squirms even more, desperate to get away. "Damien, let go of me this instant!"

I loosen my grip and finally let him go, making sure he wasn't struggling when I finally released him.

"I think you should go back home, Damien." Pip balled his fists.

"Pip, I-"

"Now," He turned on his heel and walked to his room, not slamming the door but politely closing it while still making sound.

Balls.

*PIP'S POV*

I knew this was a bad idea, I shouldn't have let Damien stay here. I was just afraid he'd hurt me if I angered him but now I don't know if he would.

I sigh and take out my mobile, maybe if I can work on the project I can forget this mess I've put myself in.

Did you make the outline for our project? -Pip

Not yet, after you left I went to go find Kyle and it took two hours -Stan

Okay, when you get it done I would appreciate you E-mailing it to me. -Pip

No prob, give me a few hours though -Stan

Great, not much I can do without the outline. I take out my laptop and set it on my desk, turning it on and waiting for it to start up. I check my e-mail and surf the web a bit before I get bored. I can never be on the web too long and it's not good for you anyway.

I shut my laptop back down and turn on the tellie, there's noting particularly good on but I don't want to leave my room right now and settle on watching animal planet. There's a show about kittens on and although it's not the best show in the world the kittens are very adorable.

I sit on the floor at the foot of my bed as I watch the screen. I can't help but think that I might have been a little too hard on Damien. I know that he had no right what so ever to behave as he had but at the same time he didn't hurt me or anything. He just made me a little uncomfortable and I told him he should leave.

Before I know it I've already been in my room for two hours. I get up and stretch before walking out into the living room. "Damien?" I call quietly.

No answer.

"Damien?" I call again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

I look all around the house before I realize he's not here, then I look outside on the porch and around the house. The demon is no where to be found.

Now I feel really bad about telling Damien to leave, I hadn't meant it. I just didn't want him to keep doing things like that. I pull out my mobile as I think 'How did this happen? At first I didn't even want him staying here and now I... I miss him?'

Damien, where'd you go? -Pip

I click send and wait for a response, sitting on the step I found him on when I had gotten home. He doesn't reply and I figure that I must have angered him.

I am sorry I asked you to leave, I didn't mean it. -Pip

It's cold out and I wrap my arms around myself while I wait for a reply. I don't have to wait long though, not even a minute later I get a reply.

I'm at home -Damien

In hell? -Pip

No, in Hawaii. Yes, in hell -Damien

Oh. Are you staying there? -Pip

I feel a bit odd in my chest and decide that the weather is getting to me. I go back inside and sit on the couch in the living room, pulling a blanket over myself to keep warm.

Do you want me to come back? -Damien

I read and re-read it again, 'Do I want him to come back?' I ask myself. On one hand he has no idea what personal space means, but on the other... I was always a lot more lonely when he wasn't around.

Yes, please. -Pip

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, not exactly sure why, but before I knew it my vision was blurred and tears were rolling off my face and down my neck. A river running from my eyes.

I continue to sit on the couch and cry for quite some time, eventually I hear a knock on the door. I try to get up but I can hardly see a thing, it's alright though because shortly after the knock the door is opened.

I wipe at my eyes and see Damien for a second before they blur again.

"Hello," I chuckle, "Sorry abo-"

Damien ran up to me and hugged me. I know I was just angered at his lack of personal space but I can't bring myself to care right now as I cling tightly to him. My tears are staining his shirt and I probably look a mess.

I relax a bit, my cries let up and I notice that Damien smells different. He smells like ash and soot, metal and rock. I assume that's what hell smells like, that thought however isn't what frightened me. It was that I liked it.

"You okay now?" He asks. I don't remember how but at some point as I was crying Damien had sat down and placed me on his lap. More personal space issues that I should really be caring about right now but don't.

"Yes, I do believe I'm alright now. Thank you," I chuckle as I wipe a few stray tears off my face.

Damien places one of his hands on my shoulder and the other one where my heart is, I was about to protest but he said, "You missed me? That's why you were crying?"

"I don't- Imeanmaybe, Idon'tthinkso," I sigh because he and I both know I did, "I suppose."

"Why did you miss me?" It's a question I'm sure I can not answer fully, I'm not quite sure what it was that made me want to have a demon in my house but it couldn't just be because I was lonely. I mean if it was just loneliness I could have gotten a roommate or a dog.

"I'm not sure," I squirm a little to get out of his lap and he gets the hint and places me on the couch next to him.

"How did you feel?" He pressed for more information.

"Lonely, regretful, sad," I think hard while talking to make sure I use the exact words, feeling have many names with slight variations.

Damien grabs my face with his hand and turns it to face him, the pad of his thumb rubs my cheek. "How do you feel now?" he whispered.

I swallow audibly, "I am glad that you're back, also scared that-"

"Are you sure?"

"Beg pardon?" Am I sure of what?

"Are you sure that what you're feeling is fear?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"What else would it be?" I questioned.

He leaned closer to me, I could feel his breath on my skin, his lips brushed my ear. "Are you sure you're not 'nervous'?"

That's it!

*ANYONE ELSE'S POV, LETS GO WITH KENNY*

After work I walk to the bank do deposit my pay check. It's around 6 pm so I know Buttercups parents are still at work, maybe I should pop in and see how things went?

By the time I get to his house it's 6:30 but I still have a fair amount of time. I walk up the steps and Knock on the door.

Butters answers the door with a smile on his face.

"Is it cool to assume everything went well?"

"Yes! It did! They're going out!" Butters showed me his phone to reveal a conversation between him and Tweek just basically freaking out about it.

"That's good, maybe Craig won't be a dick all the time anymore." I laugh.

"Uh, yeah. Come inside, it's cold out!" Butters pulls me in from the cold and shuts the door.

We go up to his room and play one of the video games he still has left.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he says after a while.

"It's cool, you're not the first person to hit me or yell at me."

"Do you still like me?" I look over at Butters and worry is all over his face.

"Of course I do Buttercup, nothing's going to change that." I ruffle his hair.

"I'm glad," He smiles, "Are you still going to take me away?"

"Yep, any and everywhere you want to go, Buttercup."

"Thanks, Ken. You're the best," Butters hugged me, I quickly wrapped my arms around him and kiss the top his head.

"You bring out the best in me, Buttercup."

As I hug the cute little innocent blonde in my arms a thought crosses my mind, what if Butters did like me?

I try to push the thought away but I can't, the more I think about him and look at him the more I think about kissing him. I've never thought of Butters in that way before and it seems taboo, it feels like it's not something I should think about. This innocent little boy who's never done wrong and here I am fantasizing about tongue raping his mouth.

It makes me feel like dirt but I can't stop. I've never been so hesitant to think of someone in this way, hell I've thought of everyone sexually. Everyone except Butters, until now that is.

Not that kissing is all that sexual, but kissing leads to many other thing, funner things. 'No Kenny,' I think, 'don't you dare let yourself think of those things. It's Butters, little baby Buttercup. You can't think that.'

I restrain my thoughts as best as I could and decide it would be easier to do so if I wasn't with him right now. I tell him I need to go back home and he walks me out, we say goodbye and he kisses my cheek. He does that sometimes, I think it's cute. Childish but cute, it makes him reek of innocence even more.

When I get home I'm greeted by my parents fighting in the living room, drunk off their asses. Kevin was also drunk but he was passed out on the couch. I walk past them, ducking when an empty beer bottle was thrown my way, and go into my room.

My room is nothing special, it's a soup can compared to Butters' room. The walls are thin, paint chipping off them. The only furniture I have in there is my bed and an old bean bag chair I've had for years. My pin ups are hanging proudly on my walls my strips of scotch tape. Most of them are babes but I have a few dudes up there too.

I can hear my parents yelling loudly and lay on my bed, I try to think about anything besides being home. Which leads me to think about being at Butters' house, in his room, with the door shut, making sinful sounds. I halt my thoughts there, damn it I almost got a boner.

This is all Craig's fault, I'll be sure to call his name out extra loud next time I jack off for revenge.

*CRAIG'S POV*

I pull the blonde boy in my bed closer to me, I kiss every inch of his face and neck and all my worries fade away. I don't care that I skipped work for this, Tweek's worth it. He's all I've ever wanted.

He's still blushing as he clings to me, cuddling me for all I'm worth. After all we both just found out something amazing. We're finally together after so long of being friends, even just cuddling wasn't enough.

I kiss his lips, they're soft and he tastes like coffee, but more than coffee. He tastes like coffee and chocolate, it's like he knows all my weaknesses and is using them to seduce me. It's working, I melt in his arms just as he's melted in mine.

"I love you," I repeat to him, we haven't said anything in about an hour. We've just been basking in each others presence.

"I l-love you t-too," He kisses my nose and I smile.

I move my mouth to hover over his neck, breathing hot air on his cool skin. "Can I prove it to you?"

"Y-yeah," he grabs my hand and holds it lightly between his fingers and I move my lips down to his neck. I kiss the skin to get him use to the feeling of attention in that area, then I open my mouth to leave sloppier kisses there. I lick and nip at his skin and he makes tiny squeaks when I start sucking on it, I feel him swallow and I smirk.

When I remove my mouth there's a big red mark on his neck, I smile at my handy work. "You look good like that."

He blushes and buries his face in my chest.

* * *

I will post the next chapter on 2-20-13 as it should be, the Carters, Cutters, Buttman, whatever it's called now a days one shot will be up on valentines day. Reviews and requests are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here's the deal. I thought I was going to take a really long depressing break from writing because I'm not doing so well in my english class and I was really confused about something and I just did not feel like writing but I woke up today and was like, "yeah let's do this shit," so here's chapter 6. Chapter 7 might be up on time but if it isn't I will have it up as soon as possible. I hope you like the chater, I introduced Gregory and Christophe in this chapter, if you don't know who they are, they're from the south park- bigger, longer, and uncut movie.

Enjoy~!

* * *

*GREGORY'S POV*

I sat in my family's garden, reading one of the books from our private library. It's getting late and the sun is becoming hard to read by. I bookmark the page and close the book, standing up to go inside.

A rustling sound comes from the bushes but I ignore it smirking. I go into my house and decide to take a long soothing bath. As I get in the tub I can hear something fall from my room. I ignore the noise once again and make a note to inform him that he's getting sloppy.

I relax in the tub for an hour, the steam coming from the water melting my skin, I duck my head under water and rinse the gel from my hair. I pull the plug from the drain and wait for all the water to go down before getting out. I blow dry my hair and wrap a towel around my waist before finally heading to my bedroom.

"Eet sure took you long enough." The brunette grumbles from my desk, he's smoking a cigarette and his filthy boots tracked mud through out my room.

"I knew you were here." I replied, deciding not to mention the mess he's made.

I walk to my closet, closing to door behind me so I can get dressed for bed. I can hear him sigh from my room, "I did not zink zat you would take so damn long eef you knew I was 'ere."

"I took longer because I knew you were here." I reply, letting the towel fall from my waist.

I walk over to where I keep my night clothes and choose a long white button up, as well as some thin sleep shorts.

"Beetch." He coughs, and I can here him stand up and open the window. Probably to throw his cancer stick out even though he hadn't put it out yet. If he catches my house on fire I will be sure to cut his arm off.

I put my clothes on and open the closet door, Christophe is gone.

*DAMIEN'S POV*

"Pip, will you let me kiss you just once? I promise I won't do it again, just one time." I plead to the Brit in his sleep. He's dreaming and I'm invading his dream.

"But Damien," he shakes his head, "We're both boys."

"So?" I ask, lifting his chin up so his eyes are looking into mine. "It's just a dream," I smirk.

"Even if I'm dreaming it's still wrong." He says, but I know he wants to. That's the thing about dreams, they always show exactly what the dreamer feels. Although Pip is nervous and he doesn't know it yet, he wants it. He wants me.

I grab his hand and kiss the skin there, Pip doesn't protest so I continue kissing upward.

When I get to his shoulder a small sound fills my ears. I look up to his face and it's beet red, even his ears are red. He's biting his lip and his eyes are glued shut.

I kiss up his neck and to his cheek, still no protest.

Once I place my hand to cup his cheek his teeth stop abusing his lip and he grabs onto my shirt, if he wasn't asleep I'd be afraid he'd pass out.

I lean forward and gently place my lips on his, holding them their. Instead of pushing me away he pulls me closer and I smirk. I move my hand to the back of his neck and deepen the kiss, I lick his lips and he lets my tongue slip into his mouth. I explore every inch of it before trying to encourage his tongue to come out and play.

He's not moving at all and I can't feel him breathing, it occurs to me that he's waking up and I pull away from him. I leave his mind and go back to my own, sleeping peacefully on the couch.

I only wish that could have lasted a bit longer.

*NEXT DAY*

Pip woke up later than usual, he walked out of his room about an hour late. He looked sleep deprived and I felt a small ping of guilt.

"Good morning," I greet as he walks past me to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Damien." He responds.

I follow him after turning off the TV I was watching. Tom and Jerry can wait, I'm hungry.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He yawns, pulling out a frying pan and turning on the stove.

"I'll make breakfast," I say, taking the pan from him, "you go sit down."

He does as he's told without hesitation and I get cooking. I figure eggs and bacon should be good enough.

After breakfast Pip goes to take a shower and I'm left to watch more shitty cartoons. I can hear the water running and I imagine what it would be like to be in there with him, holding his small delicate body under the warm water, kissing his face and neck as he giggles and tells me to stop it.

Demons tend to get what they want all the time or take it by force. However Pip is an exception, he's a challenge. He won't willingly let me have him so easily and taking him by force wouldn't please either of us. I want Pip to want me as much as I want him but it'll take some time for that I suppose.

I sigh loudly in frustration, burring myself into the couch beneath me.

I hadn't even noticed when the water turned off or when the British boy had walked into the living room.

It only became apparent to me when I heard him chuckling, " what are you doing?"

It occurred to me that I probably looked really stupid with my head under my pillow and my body lazily slumped on the couch.

"I don't know." I mumbled, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me. I moved my pillow and sat up, fixing my hair so it wasn't all over the place.

Pip had a towel wrapped around his torso, covering everything to my misfortune. However that doesn't mean that he didn't look absolutely orgasmic.

"Did you want something?" I ask, it's highly unusual for him to not get dressed right after showering.

"Well, you see. There's a spider in the bathroom and it's really big and I was hoping that you wouldn't mind relocating it." His cheeks flushed. Pip's afraid of spiders?

"Sure," I shrug, "no problem."

I walk into the bathroom and Pip points to where he saw the spider last. I look around that general area and don't see it. I notice that Pip's clothes are in a pile on the floor around there. I lift up his night shirt and shake it, no spider. I repeat this process with his pants and aside from Pips underwear nothing falls out. As I pick them up a small black dot scurries across the floor over to where Pip was standing.

He yelps and runs behind me peeking over my shoulder to locate the creature. I almost laugh at how silly he's being but instead I walk over to the spider and pick it up. "You're afraid of this little thing?"

"It looked a lot bigger when I was in the shower!" Pip retorts.

"I was talking to the spider," I reply.

"Whatever, just take it away." Pip shooed me out of the bathroom and I released the spider in the front yard.

*CHRISTOPHE'S POV*

I look at my watch as I make my way to the back of Gregory's mansion where his room is. It's a little after nine so he's probably been up for a few hours. I sigh loudly when I get to the wall that surrounds his property. It's tall and hard to climb, I put my feet in two of the holes I made in it and began to climb, once at the top I look around for his parents or staff before hopping over the wall when it was clear.

I make my way to that fancy vine filled thing that leads up to his window and climb it, I notice that his window is locked. It's a strange occurrence but nothing that will stop me, I slide my knife up between the windows and lift the latch before opening the windows.

Once in the room I notice that Gregory is still in bed, sleeping. This is odd behavior for him since he usually want's to make the most of his day or some crap like that.

" 'ey, piss 'ead! Wakey wakey." I walk up to him and shake his shoulder.

He rubs his eye before looking up at me, his face is red and he's breathing through his mouth. I touch his forehead and it's hotter than I expected.

" 'ave you taken any medicine?"

He shook his head lightly, fucking idiot.

" 'old on zen, I will get you some." I turn around to go back out of his window but he grabs my hand.

"No, stay." Stay? What the fuck is wrong with this bastard? He is sick as a dog and he doesn't want me to get him medicine?

"You're insane!" I pull my hand from him and walk to the window.

"Please stay." He says again as he struggles to sit up.

"I'll be right back, don't worry." I climb on the windowsill. Gregory tries to get out of bed and walk over to me, his steps are misplaced and he looks about to fall over so I meet him half way.

He clings to me and I try to hold him up. "Don't go."

"Look Gregory, I am going to ze store, I'll come right back."

"No." He clings tighter as his legs give out. I carry him back to his bed and lay him down.

I try to leave again but he grabs my hand and wont let go, "Gregory, you're acting stupid."

He doesn't reply, he just keeps holding my hand. I sigh in defeat. "Fine, but I will not be 'eld responsible for you not taking medicine, call in a maid or some zing!"

Gregory nodded and grabbed his cell phone, he pushed a few buttons than placed it to his ear.

"Hello Master Gregory, do you need something?" I hear a female voice say from the other end of the call.

"Medicine," he mumbled before hanging up. It occurred to me that it probably hurt for him to talk.

"Take eet easy Gregory, try to rest." I move some hair from his face before headed back to the window.

"Don't go!" He shouts at me, his voice cracking.

"Eef ze maid finds me 'ere your parents will 'ave my 'ead. I'm just going down until she leaves." I climb out the window and latch onto the vines.

I can hear his mumbled protests for a minute but eventually he gives up.

A minute or two later a maid comes into his room, "Master Gregory, you look very ill. Here, take this." I don't know what she gave him but he obviously took it. "I also brought a washcloth for your head." I can here her wring water from it before she places it on his forehead. "If there's anything else you need please call, if the pills I gave you don't start working soon I'll call a doctor." I hear her exit the room and shut the door.

I climb back into his room and look at the cart she had left. There was a big bowl of ice water on the top, a bottle of pills and some other medical stuff I was not familiar with.

"I'm back now, you can stop your whining." I take my shovel off my back and lean it against his wall, I untie my boots and place them with it.

"Lay down," he commands.

Normally I'd tell him to go suck a dick if he tried to make me do something but under these circumstances I did as he told and laid down with him. I slung an arm over his body and kissed his neck. "Idiot boyfriend, getting sick like zis."

* * *

Reviews and requests are always welcome, the next chapter should be up on 3-2-13. I'm sorry I didn't write the valentine oneshot but I was having a really bad week.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, sorry it's been a long time. I've been really really busy lately and a lot of stuff's been going on. I've decided not to plan days to update and just do it when I can. It will definatly not take as long as this did. I will have the next chapter up sometime this month. IMPORTANT: The rating for this fic has gone up to M, this chapter had mature content in it and so will a few others maybe, if you do not want to read the M rated stuff for this chapter just skip Kenny's part. Once again sorry it took so long.

* * *

*KENNY'S POV*

Damn Craig to hell for this. I never thought of Butters as anything more than a good friend and now I can't even think about chicks without them turning into him. Butters is so small and fragile, just like a girl. God damn.

I sigh loudly and shove my head in my pillow. I'd been moping around my room all day, I didn't make any dates and I didn't make plans with the gang so I'm all alone in my room with nothing to do.

I can't hang out with Butters like this, it'd be too awkward. I can't avoid him forever though, I need to fix this somehow. How though?

Maybe I just need to get laid, I haven't had sex in a long time and it sounds really good right about now. I could call Bebe, or Red, or Heidi, or Mandy... any girl will do. I just have too much sexual tension or something, I'll be back to normal on no time.

I pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts, I hover over a few contacts before I decide on Bebe. The phone rings a few times before she finally picks up.

"Hey Kenny, what's up?"

"Not much, just feelin' a bit lonely," I sigh into the phone.

"Sorry Kenny, now's a bad time," she said, sounding distracted.

"Oh okay," I sighed, "I'll talk to ya later than, I guess."

"Yeah talk to ya later."

"Bye," I say and she hangs up the phone.

I scroll through more contacts and make more calls, every person with boobs in my age range is currently unavailable. Fucking great.

I decide that if I can't bang a chick than the next best thing is masturbation. I grab one of my old, slightly worn out porno mags and get to work. I look at one of the skimpily dressed women and start up a kinky fantasy. Not long after my pants become tight and I pull down the zipper, I wiggle my way out of my pants and boxers. My now bare erection is standing up in the cold of my room and I rub some lotion on my hand before running it up my length, pretending it was the hand of the fantasy woman.

In my fantasy she does a strip tease before taking off her top and giving me a tit fuck. He mouth teasing the tip as her boobs squeeze my dong. I move my hand faster, making sure to pay attention to my more sensitive areas. I let out a small moan of pleasure before continuing my fabrication. The girl strips the rest of her clothes and starts sucking me off, her head bobbing up and down as her long blonde hair tickles at my thighs. Her hair isn't bright blonde, almost pale actually, a lot like Butters' hair...

I shake the thought from my head as I continue touching myself, I rub my thumb swiftly over my head and Imagine the girl lightly nipping at me with her teeth. I moan again as I buck lightly into my hand, I imagine her choking a bit on my length. Her voice is soft and sensual as she speaks to me.

"You're so big Kenny."

I buck into my hand again, her voice ringing in my ears until it's inaudible.

"I want you to fuck me," she pants around my cock, making it moist and hot.

I'm getting close to my peak as her mouth leaves my cock to suck on my neck, her hand taking its previous place.

Her lips move up and ghost over my ear, I lick my lips and know I'm about to cum.

"I want you Ken."

As soon as I hear those words I moan loudly and release in my hand.

"Fuck," I curse, I just fucking came to Butters' voice.

*KYLE'S POV*

I just don't know what to do anymore. Stan told me he loved me and I don't know what to do. I mean, I love him too. I have ever since we were little, but he's dating Wendy! On that same note I'm pretty sure they're not braking up any time soon since they just got back together. It normally takes a few months for them to realize they can't stand each other and break up again.

What if he didn't mean it? What if he was just messing with me? It's not like Stan has ever showed any interest in guys anyway. It must have been a joke, a mistake, something. There's no way Stan would like me.

I sigh and readjust myself, I'd previously been doing my homework but that's been long since forgotten. I stand and start pacing a bit before flopping on my bed, I don't even know what to do with myself anymore.

"Kyle," I hear my father call from downstairs, "Come down here please."

I get up and walk to the living room where my mother and my father were standing in the doorway ready to leave.

"Bubby, we need you to babysit Ike while we go out for a while, Stan called a little while ago and said he'd be over soon."

"What? Why didn't you ask me?"

"We assumed you'd be fine with watching your brother, it's not like-"

"No, not that. Why'd you invite Stan over?" I cut them off.

My parents looked at me confused. "We thought it'd be alright, he is your best friend. Did you two have a fight?"

I rub me head, I really don't need this right now. "No, it's fine. We're cool, you guys just go have fun, okay?"

"O-kay." my father said hesitantly, closing the door slightly, "take care of your brother now."

I nodded and they were gone, I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Ike!"

Soon he was coming down the stairs to see what I wanted, "Mom and Dad just left. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," he sits down next to me and I hand him the remote so he can flip through Netflix. I go to the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave.

I get out a two litter of Sprite and pour two glasses.

"Hey Kyle."

I turn around, almost dropping the soda. "Stan, you scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry, one of those for me?" he asked.

I grabbed another glass from the pantry and filled it. "Here, and take this one to Ike." I instructed, handing him two glasses.

I waited till the popcorn was done and took it out to the living room, "What're we watching?"

"Children of the Corn," Ike replies. Stan was sitting in the middle of the couch with Ike to his left, leaving me to sit on his right. I handed him the popcorn and we all watched the movie in silence.

About half way through the movie Ike had to pee so we paused the movie and I got a blanket, which Stan then proceeded to take half of, forcing us to cuddle since it was small.

I felt my cheeks warm up, Stan had his arm around my shoulder and my arms were around his waist with my head on his chest. Sure we've cuddled like this a million times before but it felt different after what Stan had said to me.

I fell asleep by the end of the movie and when I awoke I noticed that Stan must have carried me to my room since we were now both laying on my bed. He was snoring lightly, an arm around my waist.

I snuggle back against his chest and try to get back to sleep before I hear his phone going off, Stan doesn't move so I pull it out of his pocket to see who it is. In bright letters it reads "Wendy", no surprise there.

I let it ring and notice there were 4 missed calls, all from her. When the phone starts ringing again I think 'what if it's an emergency? Something important', so I answer it and put it to my ear.

"Hello," I speak tiredly into the phone.

"Stan! Why haven't you been answering my calls, I just called four times! You were suppose to be here hours ago! Where are you?"

Before I talk to her I look at the clock, it's twelve past midnight.

"Wendy, it's Kyle. Stan's at my house, we fell asleep watching a movie."

"What? But I thought- Look Kyle, can you wake up Stan for me. I need to talk to him."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" I yawn into the phone, already half asleep again.

"No! I'm his girlfriend, I shouldn't have to wait until tomorrow. He should be here with me, his girlfriend. Not at your house, so please just wake him up." Her tone was either getting darker or my mind was making it out to be.

"Look Wendy, just because you're on your period or something doesn't mean you need to go around waking people up at twelve am. Take a chill pill and go to sleep." I hung up the phone and shut it off, putting it on my nightstand before going back to sleep.

*PIP'S POV*

I'm standing in a meadow, there are bunny rabbits and butterflies all around. It looks to be Spring and there's a faint smell of ash in the air. I sit in the grass and pet one of the rabbits as the smell increases to intoxicating levels, my nostrils and my lungs start to tingle from the aroma.

"Hello Pipsqueak," I hear from behind me.

I turn around to look at the figure, "'Ello Damien."

He holds out a hand and I take it, using it to pull myself up.

The bunnies run away and the butterflies poof away in clouds of black smoke.

"Pleasant dream?" He asks, leaning down to my eye level.

"More so now." I reply, he seems a bit taken aback.

"Oh, and what happened to not liking me? What if I were to kiss you? Would it still be pleasant?"

"I suppose so," I smirk lightly at him.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"If it's just a dream, what would a little kiss hurt? I can't very much control what goes on in dreams anyway."

"And what if this isn't a dream?" He asks, his hand reaches out to cup my face. I grab his hand and place a kiss on it before placing my cheek in it.

"It is though, I can tell."

"But what if not all of it is a dream?" He continues.

I frown a bit, dropping his hand, "What do you mean?"

His mood changes slightly, "nothing, never mind."

He reaches out for me again and I bat his hand away, "No, what do you mean?"

He doesn't reply, instead he fades into nothing before I wake up.

I look at the clock before headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, on my way there I watch Damien on the couch. He seems to be asleep so I continue on my way. I get a glass from the pantry and fill it with water before chugging down most of it. I dump the rest in the sink and head back to the living room.

"Damien," I whisper softly. He rolls over but doesn't 'wake up', I walk to the couch and sit down on the edge, shaking his shoulder a bit, "Damien."

He groans and rubs his eyes, "Yeah Pip?"

I lean down next to his ear, "Stay out of my dreams."

* * *

Reviews and request's are welcome. Feel free to follow my tumblr to get updates and know what's going on. Link on my profile. I hope everyone had a wonderful time while I wasn't posting and wasn't to broken hearted.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to start off by saying that I am so sorry this is late. I had every intention of getting it done before the month ended but I have testing and a bunch of other shit I had to do. I hope you like the chapter, I love you all and thank you for your paitence.

* * *

*STAN'S POV*

I wake up in Kyle's bed with a mess of ginger hair in my face, I yawn loudly before sitting up and looking at his alarm clock, it's eight in the morning and I smell eggs. Kyle's still asleep so his mom must be cooking. I grab my pocket looking for my phone but it's not there, I look around the bed in case it rolled out in the night but I don't see it. I shift Kyle a bit to look under him. He wakes up in my rummaging.

"What're you doing?" he groans, reaching behind me to close his curtain.

"Looking for my phone," I reply, backing up so he can reach the window.

"Nightstand," he said before closing the curtain ad going back to sleep.

I crawled over him and stood up, grabbing my cell and walking to the kitchen. I notice that it had been turned off even though I don't remember doing so, I think maybe it died but than I turn it on and half the battery is still there.

"Good morning sweetie, you want some eggs?" Kyle's mom asks as I sit next to Kyle's dad at the table.

"Yes please," I give her a smile, I think Kyle's parents care more than mine do sometimes.

Suddenly my phone starts vibrating like crazy, I look at the screen and I have sixteen missed calls and seven texts from Wendy.

Oh crap, I was suppose to go to her house after the movie.

I look at the texts and read silently, waiting for my food.

Stan! You said you were watching the movie at Kenny's house! -Wendy

You said you wouldn't go to Kyle's anymore unless someone else was with you guys. -Wendy

Why'd he answer your phone? How'd he know it was going off? Were you guys sleeping together? -Wendy

Stan Marsh you are in so much trouble the next time I see you -Wendy

I told you I didn't want you going over there -Wendy

I'm your girlfriend, not him -Wendy

I knew you were a fag -Wendy

I shake my head, damn I fucked up. I start to write out a text but than Kyle's mom is in front of me with a plate of food.

"No cell phones at the table Stanley," she says before handing me a fork.

I shut my screen off and put it back in my pocket, "Right, sorry. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're very welcome Stan," she smiles before sitting at the table herself.

*BUTTERS' POV*

Tweek, can you text Kenny and ask him if he wants to come over to my house? -Butters

Are your parents there? -Tweek

Would I ask if they were? -Butters

Right, give me a second. -Tweek

Remember to delete texts. -Tweek

I will, don't worry. -Butters

I sit on my bed, not doing anything while I wait for Tweek to reply, I've been bored all morning and my dad just went to work a few minutes ago. My mom left to go to her sisters house for a week this morning before I even woke up. I assume they were fighting again.

He says he can't today. -Tweek

Oh, okay... Can you come over than? -Butters

No, Craig's coming over soon -Tweek

But you spent all day with him yesterday and I didn't have anyone to hang out with. *pouts* -Butters

I'm sorry. -Tweek

Ask Kenny if he can come over again, tell him I'm lonely. -Butters

I don't think he can, he said he was busy. -Tweek

Please, just ask one more time. -Butters

Ugh, fine. Hold on -Tweek

I sigh softly, rolling over in my bed to face the wall. I feel like some sort of clingy girlfriend. I wonder if Kenny thinks I'm clingy. I pout at the thought and roll over again so my face is in my pillow. I stay like that until my phone beeps again.

He says he'll be over soon -Tweek

Thanks -Butters

No problem, remember to delete texts. -Tweek

Okay, okay. I'm doing it now, geez. -Butters

I go into my options and delete all of my messages. I get up and go downstairs to get a snack while I wait for Kenny to get here. I grab a bag of chips from the pantry in the kitchen, I take the whole bag to my room because I'm sure Kenny will want some too.

When I get back to my room I turn on the TV before I sit on my bed and start eating the chips. I have my Chinpokomon DVD in so I click one of the episodes and wait for Kenny to get here.

After about ten minutes I hear a knock on my window and I open it to let Kenny in. He shimmies through the window and closes it when he's done.

"Hey," he says, giving a small wave before pulling out his phone.

"Hey Ken," I step forward and give him a hug before walking back over to my bed, motioning for him to follow, "I know you don't really like Chinpokomon but the episode ends in a few minutes so-"

"It's cool," he says, sitting down at the opposite end of my bed, "Whatever you want to do," he continues, still not looking up from his phone.

"Okay," I scoot closer to him, holding out the chip bag, "want any."

He shakes his head without looking up, "no thanks, not hungry."

"What do you want to do when-"

"I don't care, whatever you want," he says before I finish talking.

I pull my legs up to my chest, "I'm sorry."

He puts his phone down and gives me a confused look, "What for?"

"For yelling at you, and for hitting you. Please don't be mad at me anymore," I bit my lip, resting my head on my knees and looking at Kenny sideways.

"I'm not mad at you," he shook his head.

"Than why are you over there and why didn't you hug me when you got here and you're on your phone and you don't want to be here," I hid my face the more I talked, by the time I was done it was probably a jumbled mess.

"It's okay Butters, I'm not mad. I've just been having a bad day, I guess I'm in a crap mood. Sorry," he moves a little closer and pats my back.

I lift my head and nod, I know that's not it. Something is wrong, something important. Kenny's been in crap moods before and he's never acted so distant. "It's okay," I say with a smile.

Sooner than I expected he was back to his phone and I was back to watching Chinpokomon, not knowing what I should do. I look at him from the corner of my eye, even his posture seems different, wrong.

"Hey Ken?" I pick up the remote and turn off the TV.

"Yeah?" he replies, not looking up from his phone.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He looks over at me and tilts his head in confusion, his eyes looked a bit panicked, "about what?"

I frown visibly, "You said you were having a bad day."

"Oh right," he looks back down, "My rents got into a fight this morning and on my way to the store I dropped twenty bucks that I couldn't find. Kevin was drunk when I got home and that was a pain in the ass."

Lies, all of it. He wasn't even trying! I could see right through them, why wont he tell me what's up? I thought we were close, and now he doesn't trust me or something? I hold in a sigh and fight the urge to call him out.

"That sounds awful, Ken." I lean over and give him a hug, he puts one of his arms on my shoulder and gives it a pat before retracting it. While I'm hugging him I take a peek at his phone to see if it'll give me any clues.

He's texting Red. That's why he said he couldn't come over. He was on a 'date'. I pull away and lay down on my side of the bed. I want to pout and have a fit about it. 'It's not fair,' I think, but it is. I want to say he spent all his time on those girls but he doesn't, most of his time is spent with me or working.

Maybe that's why he's upset, I ruined his plans because I wanted him to come over. I roll over so I'm facing away from him, I lay there for a while. Chipping bits of paint off my wall with my nail.

Eventually I look back at him and he's still texting.

*KENNY'S POV*

"Ken?" Butters said after ten or so minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Butters?"

"You can go if you want. I'm sorry I ruined your date."

I pretend that my heart doesn't hurt when he said that.

Normally I would tell him it wasn't his fault, I'd tell him I'd much rather be with him. I'd call him Buttercup and tell him everything would be okay.

But instead I just nod and climb back out the window. No hugs, no goodbye, no promises.

I can live with liking Butters, that's not what's eating at me. Butters shouldn't like me though, I'm nothing but false promises. Plans to take him to places I never could. Even if I could take him there what can I do to make him happy? I don't have money, I'm not smart, the best job I can get is working in fast food, I've been able to get what I want from my looks but how long can that last?

I don't have anything that Butters needs.

* * *

You and me both Kenny, you and me both. Anywho, reviews and requests are always welcome. I do birthdays, barmitsfas (that's probs spelled wrong), weddings, funerals, and circimsisions. Snip Snip. I'm going to stop being stupid now. If you want to know when thing's will be up follow my tumblr, link on profile. If you want me to hurry my ass up and write already send me a nasty pm telling me I'm a lazy bitch. Thank you for reading, all reviews and requests are appreciated.


End file.
